I'm a lazy bastard
by Cool fetishbro
Summary: Stuff


As Teemo advanced against the enemy combo, he got hit by some shots from the minigun, piercing right through his abdomen and a couple hitting his arm, and his chest, inturn, the few bullet wounds on his chest started letting air into his chest cavity, allowing his right lung to start collapsing. He throws his weapons aside the wall he's leaning at as he quickly manages to somehow stop the air for a little time with a medkit. "Fucking hell... " he cursed as a small pool of blood started forming around him as he sat and leaned against a wall.

"Medic!" he shouted again and in turn he finnaly heard steps. In turn, as expected, their teams medic finnaly showed up. "Oh thank god... Finally..." he coughed painfully and anyone could hear the whistle the air was making as it started escaping into the chest cavity again. The medic quickly latched the Quick-Fix beam onto him, making him heal the bullet wounds he's endured, in a bit of a painfull manner as some were still stuck inside of his flesh. "Come on! Get up, get up!" the medic said to Teemo as Teemo grabbed the hand offered to him. "You must be... New around here... I decide when I get up if I was wounded," Teemo said with a quick chuckle and then he finnaly noticed, that he wasn't paying any particular attention to his saviour.

"Kai?" "Yeah it's me idiot... Who else would it be?" she said smiling. "Wait, but weren't you transfered to another lo-". Kai quickly shut him up by pressing her finger against his mask. "Shut it for this moment when I saved your life..." she says with a slight giggle, as Teemo just does a slight nod. "As you may have noticed... I like you. I mean it's kind of obvious." "Really?" "Oh my god... Don't tell me... You didn't notice me flirting with you and everything?" Kai said a bit annoyed. "What? Oh I noticed that, I just thought it was meant as a joke, I didn't know you were being serious about it!" Teemo exclaimed, confused. "What do you mean you thought it was just meant as a joke? Ofcourse I was being serious...!"

Kai almost shouts at Teemo until she just gets pulled in by Teemo, who in all of this fuss, took the liberty in sliding his mask just high enough so he can kiss her, but see too. "What are you doi~!" she can only quiet down as she feels Teemo kiss her. "That's a way to shut you up, isn't it?" he says, chuckling, before he almost immediately pulls her in for another kiss, this time pushing his tongue into her mouth, she gasps in surprise, as she gets pulled into a deep kiss, rolling her tongue around with his, playing around with it, teasingly. As Teemo slowly pulls away from the kiss, Kai manages to notice the hardening bulge under Teemos thick suit and he, noticing her curiosity, opens his belt, and pulls down his zipper, leaving his underclothes on him only. "Ooh, leave the mask on... Let it be mysterious," Kai says, and takes off his helmet laying it down as he steps out of his Sub Zero suit and he only has his underclothes on, and she pulls his hardening prick out of the tense fabric. "Come on now. Play around a bit, get to know me better eh?" he chuckles as Kai slowly drops to her knees, pulling the fabric down just enough for his gonads to flop free alongside his hardening prick, and to Kai's surprise, they are very warm. "Do I ... Do it like this?" Kai asks teasingly as she cups his gonads into her hands and gently 'rolls' them betweem her fingers, while she starts rubbing the tip with her other hand, which sends a small shiver up Teemo's spine. "Yeah... Just like that," he said as Kai slowly pulled her hand from his balls, and started to carres the underside of the shaft with one hand, while the other kept rubbing the tip, to get the tool primed and ready. It didn't take long, as soon after Kai slowly lowered her hand, and started pumping her hand up and down Teemo's shaft, as she quickly positioned a hand in place between her own legs, so she would get ready for the main prize. As she slowed with the pumping, she gently pushed two fingers into herself, barely fitting them inside, but managing to take the tip into her mouth, while her first hand was set on slowly pumping up and down Teemos length, while the other was set on pleasuring herself steadily. "That's right Kai. Try to get some more in there..." Teemo prompted, and Kai delivered, lowering her head a bit and starting to bob it down while she kept slowly pumping her hand up and down his length. "Just like that... " Teemo grunted, suddenly pushing Kai down onto his shaft. Kai continued, althought a bit more difficult, as she had more than half of his dick crammed into her mouth. Her gag reflex started kicking in but Teemo slowly pulled back a bit, to let her go at her own pace. "Sorry there Kai, got a bit out of hand huh?" he says with a chuckle and has a hand on the back of her head, keeping her pinned on his hard prick. After just a minute Kai pulls her two fingers out of her wet snatch, and slowly pulls her head back, letting his cock flop free of her mouth. She quickly undressees from her apparel and Teemo pulled his mask back over his face ."I guess you're ready now hm?" Teemo chuckled again, lifting Kai up from the floor with his strong arms. "So how do you want to do it~?" Kai asked playfully, as Teemo pinned her to a wall, and started rubbing his cock against her wet snatch, getting a barely audible moan from her. It didn't take long for her to beg him "Oh Teemo, put your degreaser into my supply closet!" She could only gasp as Teemo crouched down and then pushed into her. He grabbed her butt and hoistened her up, letting her weight pull her down his whole length. He stood up, pressed her against the wall and with rhytmic movements started thrusting into her, grunting under his mask. Kai could just whimper and grab hold of him as she bounced on his shaft in snyc with his powerful thrusts. "Oooh~! Harder Teemo!" she cries out and Teemo, without protest, picks up the pace. Kai lolls out her tongue and keeps bouncing in rhytm, but soon after she just grabs onto Teemo as he thrusts in one last time, as deep as he can, and she cries out in an orgasm "Oh god yes! I fucking love you!" Teemo grunted again, as he started cumming inside her, filling her up quite alot. It wasn't until a few minutes later when he finnaly pulls out of her, letting it drip from her well used pussy. "Heh... So Kai, did you enjoy that?" "Heck the fuck yes I did. Let's do it more often, eh?" Kai smiled as Teemo chuckled at her. "Well first you'd have to seperate me from the group yknow. Which isn't that hard now is it?" he smiled under his mask and pulled his suit up, while Kai was dressing herself back up too. After one more kiss on the mask Kai ran off to the battlements as Teemo got his weapons, and walked behind her to the battlements.

They didn't even notice but the battle was over, with the last checkpoint secured. "Where have you two been?" said their other medic. "Oh nowhere, just had to patch him up." They would never know what really happened, and what those two are going to be doing whenever they won't be around.


End file.
